I Just Wanna Hear You Say You Got Me Baby
by like damn
Summary: Raura. She was kind of, maybe, a lot adorable and he was all sorts of in love with her. With her ripped jean shorts, her maroon crop top, the daisy flower crown on top of her head and a pair of converse at her feet, he didn't think he could ever been more in love with her.


**A/N:** So... It's been quite busy for myself and I was going to post something before I left at the beginning of August but that didn't happen. I went to Osheaga in Montreal and it was so freaking amazing. I love The Kooks, Arctic Monkeys, Jack White, Foster the People, Ryan Hemsworth, Lorde, and Kodaline and basically the majority of the bands that were playing and yes, I am quite upset that I didn't see Laura because she was there but gah it was not meant to be, clearly :(

And then I went to Pennsylvania and then I just got busy with work but hey. I'm here a month and a half later. Sup.

However I did manage to muster up some inspiration to write this small thing. The thought of Laura at a music festival makes me so happy inside and what better way to amp up my mood by turning it into a Raura fic?

Slight drunk Raura is always fun, this is quite short and fluffy and possibly terrible or a lot terrible so I apologize. And yes, they are legal in Montreal so let them have fun.

For Frida just because and she's been waiting so patiently for this (as well as the other 847239847389237897 fics I haven't finished) and for everyone else.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p>He watched as she moved to the music and he was unable to tell if it was because she was enjoying herself or that she was a <em>little<em> bit drunk.

Most likely the latter.

She was kind of, maybe, a lot adorable and he was all sorts of in love with her. With her ripped jean shorts, her maroon crop top, the daisy flower crown on top of her head and a pair of converse at her feet (then there was him in a pair of shorts, a green tank, a trucker hat, converse and a green and yellow flannel wrapped around his waist). He didn't think he could ever been more in love with her.

But she could just give him that _smile_ and he would be a goner all over again.

Her, perfect.

Him, not really.

They had been dating for almost a year, it would be a year in September, but dude, he'd been in love with her forever. And despite all the bullshit and rumours that he had endured online the last few months, the only person whose opinion mattered most was _hers_ and she knew him better than he knew himself. He loved her and she loved him and that was all that mattered. 1.9 million people could keep feeding into the rumours and lies, tell him his hair was horrible, and state that he only cared about the band when it could be farther from the truth. Yes, he cared about the band but he cared about his cast mates and fans as well, not to mention the pretty brunette who was lead right alongside him on a TV show that basically changed his life.

Though, he could count the many times she had told him that she was displeased with his hair, too. Even if she was the only one who always... _grabbed_it.

Grabbed it in ways that made his shorts suddenly way too tight and his breathing slightly hitch in his throat, that is.

Don't. Judge. Him.

When he surprised her on set in Montreal, he had never heard her scream so loudly (sans the bedroom, but he wouldn't get into that). There were a lot of unshed tears and squeezes for dear life and he was positive her co-stars had a photo of him gripping her ass firmly when she wrapped her legs around him as she hugged him. Visiting her in Montreal was the absolute best idea he could have ever come with. He needed the break and although Puerto Rico was fun and he was having a blast filming Teen Beach 2 with Grace, Maia, Jordan, and yes, even Garrett, he wanted to see her. He _needed_ to see her. He missed her too much, a month and a half without her was torture enough as it was._  
><em>

"_She's a silver lining lone ranger riding through an open space, in my mind when she's not right there beside me..."_

Loud screams and Alex Turner's voice broke his thoughts as he looked over at her. She swayed to the music, rocking her hips to the beat of the song, cheering loudly with a plastic cup filled with beer in her hand. This weekend was the last of her filming her Disney Channel Original Movie and her director had graced her with two wristbands to Osheaga, a music festival that happened every year in Montreal.

One for her and one for him.

Her director was the bomb.

It was quite similar to Coachella and although Ross wanted to one day, go to that music festival, Osheaga would have to do. He and Laura had checked the line-up and the moment Laura saw that the Arctic Monkeys were headlining the final day,they _had_ to go.

Music was both their everything; it was the one thing that brought them together and it was the one thing that finally got him the courage to tell her how he felt. She would often joke that music was his girlfriend and although that was somewhat true, she was his girlfriend and she was actually the melody to his harmony, the piano to his guitar, the beauty to his... well beast, and he couldn't think of a better way to spend time with her than to spend time with her, listening to their favourite bands.

Since 3pm they had seen Vance Joy, The Kooks, CHVRCHES, Kodaline, Kate Nash and Lorde, going back and forth between the two main stages and stages that were quite a distance away. There was a lot of dancing, amazing food, long walks hand in hand seeing what Osheaga had to offer.

It had been _perfect_.

They didn't have to deal with crazy insane fans that much, many too drunk out of their minds to even pay attention to the couple, only a few politely asking for photos before going on their merry way. It wasn't terrible and he liked the fact he could walk through Jean-Parc Drapeau without being hounded constantly. He loved what he did and he appreciated everything that had happened in his life the last couple of years, but it was nice to feel normal for once with her and they didn't have to deal with work or the hectic life they had.

He would prefer it though, if the male population _didn't_ eye his girl with glossy eyes and sly smirks, especially at her ass. Yes, he knew she had a fine one but it was _his_ and no one else's.

Suck it.

But now here they were, standing in the VIP area, listening to the Arctic Monkeys finish off the epic weekend.

Taking a sip of his own beer, he wrapped an arm around her waist and she turned to face him, giggling as she pressed her mouth on his lightly.

"_I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be and satisfaction feels like a distant memory..."_ she sang to him, her breath smelling like mint and beer. It was always a rare occurrence to see her drinking, high school parties always involved some sort of alcohol and she was very careful not to taint her image during them. She _was_ eighteen however, and over the last year of being with him and finishing high school, she didn't live under a rock and drank a few when under the company of her friends or a place where she was legal. Sometimes he wondered how on earth she could handle herself, it was another one of those reasons why she was so freaking perfect.

"How much did you drink?" he teased. Laura pouted mockingly, taking her cup and drinking a bit more, the alcoholic beverage making it way down her throat as she shrugged innocently. "Just a little bit," she replied. "How much did _you_ drink?"

Ross smirked and placed his cup down on the ledge of the railing they were standing by, pulling her close and squeezed her butt in response, "Not much," he replied, "I would like to stay a bit sober so that when we get back to the hotel we can have a bit of fun..."

Laura blushed under his gaze and she looked at him, "A lot of fun," she corrected, her finger trailing down his chest as she bit on her lower lip seductively. Ross groaned slightly at the sight before sneaking in a quick kiss, "A lot of fun," he agreed with a small smile as she rested her cheek against his chest.

"I'm really glad you're here, Ross," she murmured that he almost had to strain his ears to hear her. His hazel eyes looked at her as she rested her chin on his chest, giving him a small smile, "I've missed you."

His heart slightly clenched and he cupped her face, "I've missed you more," he said back. "There's nowhere I'd rather be right now."

"_And I can't help myself, all I wanna hear her say is 'Are you mine?'"_

He looked over at the stage, nodding his head to the music before pressing his lips to her forehead lovingly. "Are you mine?" he questioned, his calloused hand running down her bare spine and she giggled softly as her hands move up to lock behind his neck, an angelic smile gracing her face. Her mouth tilted up to fuse with his, tongues intertwining, moans being silenced with their lip. She pulled away, the taste of alcohol and Ross clouding her taste buds.

She looked at him and smiled; the glimmer in her eyes shining even in the dim lighting from the stage lights and he didn't think she could ever look anymore beautiful.

And over the screams, he could hear her loud and clearly.

"Always."


End file.
